Her And Him
by ThePersonaNarutoLover12
Summary: (No summary because I can't be bothered and I'm gonna give spoilers.)


**Akechi's POV:** I woke up to see a women next to me, a beautiful silver haired women next to me, sleeping soundly. I looked around at my suroundings to realise that we fell asleep on the sofa while watching Feather man. That beiutiful women I was talking about earlyer is Sae Niijima, the best person to be around in my opinion.

I looked at the time, **11:00** , how long did we stay awake for last night?

"Mmmm..." Sae sired in her sleep then Slowly opened her eyes

"Sae, are you awake?" I whispered in her ear. She turned her neck around to see me.

"Akechi? What time is it?"

"Eleven fifteen."

"How long were we up for last night?"

"I really don't remember." I held her waist lightly, just the way she liked it, and felt her forehead

"Your head is pretty hot ,looks like you still have that fever from yesterday." That was the whole reason we were at my house anyway, because Sae had a fever and I had to convince her to have the rest of the week off, and it was hard due to that stubborness she has, which is one of the things I love about her

"I'm fine Akechi ,really let me get ready for work." I cupped her cheek just when she was about to get up and moved closer to her.

"Sae, you said that you would have the week off so stay ,please." I looked at her with pleading eyes begging her not to go and she ran her fingers through my hair as she gave me a heart warming smile.

"Well, I do have a slight head ache, so I guess I'll stay. However what about Makoto? She's gonna be pretty worried if I don't show up for the week." She looked concerned .

"Relax, I'll just tell her that you'll be staying at my house for the rest of the week as your ill and it's raining. Ok? And if your worried about her safety, don't, because she's got Akira with her and I know that he'll keep her safe."

She gave me a nod and kissed me on the cheek before we went to make breakfast.

"Um Sae, I can't really cook." Now I wish that I had learnt how to cook before. This is really embaressing!

"Don't know how to cook? I thought you said that you did know on one of our dates?" She cocked her head to the side and had an innocent look on her face. She just had to rise the cute factor didn't she.

"I just wanted to impress you."

"You should have told me earlyer. I could have helped you learn how to."

"So your saying that I could have been honest and spent time with a beutiful women?" This was enough to make her blush.

I walk towards her and put my hand on her neck.

"You really mean that?"

"Of course I do." I tried to go in for the kiss but I felt a finger on my lips.

"Don't get too carried away, I am ill after all and we are making breakfast." She gave a smirk at her come back.

"Aawwww. Not even a peck."

"No, sorry. Now come and help me make breakfast will ya."

"Ok what do I have to do then."

OoOoOoOo

After we had finished making breakfast we sat down on the sofa and I got to take in how good Sae's cooking is.

"Makoto's really lucky to have a sister like you know that. And not just because of your cooking."

Once I had said that said that I wrapped my arms around her.

"And yes really mean it."

I released her slightly and made sure our foreheads were touching before I kissed her passionatly. Before I knew it our tounges were touching and for some reason Sae moved away and looked into my eyes, thats when I realised that she was crying.

 **Sae's POV:**

I couldn't beleive what Akechi had just said, it litterately brought tears to my eyes. Then he gave me a meaning full kiss, and I gave in at first but I had to break away from it to see if he acctually meant it, If he was going to try and kiss me again, but no, in stead he wiped away my tears with his thumb and pulled me into a tight embrace, tracing circles down my back.

I closed my eyes and gave into his embrace. For him to say that Makoto was lucky to have me was amazing. Ever since father died I felt as though Makoto was better off living with someone else. But hearing someone else say sonething posotive about me looking after Makoto made me feel great, relived even.

"Thank you"

"No need to thank me for saying somthing that's true, Sae." then he gave me a kiss on the forehead.

"I will always be with you no matter what."


End file.
